


The Etiquette of a Workplace Romance

by TreUnique97



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Poly, Bisexual Character, Bottom David, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreUnique97/pseuds/TreUnique97
Summary: Michael can't keep his thoughts off of David. It starts with a quick and dirty meeting, and soon grows to be much more.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Good Omens and the actors involved, this is in no way a reality, and only comes from the depths of my dark little mind. I don't know how often I will update, but I will do my best. I currently do not have an editor, so sorry for my mistakes. If you would like to be my editor (and get sneak peaks on chapter updates) let me know.  
> Enjoy!

Michael sat in his trailer relaxing for a few moments while he waited for his call on set. He knew that David would be in the same scene as him and he smiled sweetly. He couldn’t help but develop a crush on his co-star, after all, half the country did too. Plus, David was sweet and charming, and what guy didn’t appreciate a man with a Scottish accent. There were definitely moments when he got caught up in David’s acting and felt that he was the angel, not his character. If Michael was being entirely honest, the snake-eye contacts didn’t hurt either. They had been working on a scene earlier in the day where David had him pinned against the wall. The moment was relatively short, but the few seconds of close contact had left him nearly aching. Just thinking about it had his cock twitching in his trousers. He had forgotten what he was supposed to say with David’s hands twisted in his collar. David’s thigh had been fully pressed against his crotch, and Michael couldn’t help but think that he had done it on purpose. There had been the slightest quirk in the man’s eyebrow as he held them in place with their noses touching. Michael’s cock was straining against the zip of his trousers now. Michael decided that he was going to do something about it. He ran a hand down his chest and over his crotch. He squeezed the bulge that he found there gently. He undid the button and fly, loving the feeling of the releasing pressure from the fabric. He lifted his hips and slid his trousers down slightly. He pulled the front of his boxers down slightly, allowing his cock to spring free of the tight fabric. He ran his fingers down the shaft gently, causing goosebumps to tingle over his skin. His breath caught as he ran his thumb over the head. He was still thinking about David pressing him against the wall and holding him there, but in his head it went farther. The gentle press of the leg against his crotch was more pointed and instead of their noses touching, they were kissing. It was hot and dirty and - a knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. The door was open before he could respond and David was stepping through, eyes glued to his phone. Michael froze. He didn’t know what to do. There was no way he could get his trousers back up without notice. He couldn’t hide or run, so he settled for cupping his hand in front of himself and resorting to good old sarcasm.  
David had now fully strode into the room and looked away from the screen in his hand. He looked at Michael, his gaze drifting downward, a furious blush attacking his cheeks. “Oh. I, I uh..” He stuttered, his eyes now glued to Michael’s poorly hidden erection.  
“Most people wait for a response after they knock.” Michael tried to say coyly, but his mouth had dried out and he sounded more desperate than anything. Michael looked the Scotsman up and down, noticing the growing bulge in the other man’s tight pants.  
“I’m sorry, I, I should…” He gulped, his gaze not budging from Michael’s throbbing cock. “I should go.”  
“Should you? You seem reluctant, and I think that if you left you may get a few questions as to why you left my trailer with an erection.” Michael said, his voice dark, but non threatening. It was as if he had stepped into a dominant role.  
David’s gaze finally flicked up from Michael’s crotch and met his eye. He didn’t expect the ravenous look in the other man’s eye. He watched Michael’s gaze pointedly move from his face and down toward his growing erection. Michael brought his gaze back up to meet David’s and wrapped his fingers back around his aching cock.  
David reached a hand down and palmed his sensitive cock. He sat in the chair across from Michael’s and tentatively unbuttoned his pants. Michael was pleasantly surprised to see that the other man was not wearing any underwear. David tugged his pants down a few inches, causing his cock to stand nicely at attention.  
Michael chuckled, breaking the silence, “You know, I was thinking about you, and who should come in but the glorious Scotsman himself,” Michael nearly growled.  
David’s eyes widened.  
“The way you had me pinned against the wall, you had your leg right against my dick. I was afraid you would feel me getting hard.” Michael continued, stroking himself.  
“I was trying to see if I’d get a reaction out of you,” David said, slowly stroking at his own dick.  
“Well it worked.” Michael said, indicating the hand that was stroking his cock.  
They sat there, staring at each other, stroking themselves. On a particularly rough stroke, David moaned lightly, causing Michael’s dick to throb.  
“Michael,” David rasped, need clear in his voice.  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I suck you off?” David asked, nearly causing Michael to come right then.  
“Yes.” The reply was needy, it was desperate, it was primal.  
David slid off of the chair he had been perched on and made his way over to Michael’s lap. He looked up at Michael through his lashes and pressed a gentle kiss to the head of the other man’s cock. In an instant, Michael’s heavy dick was in David’s throat and he was grabbing at the chair beneath him to make sure that he was still on earth.  
The sound that came from Michael's throat was nearly inhuman. David chuckled as he wrapped a hand around the base of Michael's cock, stroking it in time with his mouth.  
“David, I’m getting close,” Michael warned breathlessly, his welsh accent coming through.  
“Good,” David said, not wanting to remove his mouth a second more than he had to. His voice was deeper and thicker than usual and it sent a tingle down Michael’s spine.  
Michael grabbed at the back of David’s head as he came, causing him to swallow around him.  
David leaned back slightly, his hand stroking roughly over his leaking cock. He was coming in moments, his cum dripping onto the hardwood floor beneath him.  
The two of them sat there silently for a moment, breathing heavily. David Stood and fixed his clothes before cleaning the mess he had just made. Michael looked at David’s sleepy eyes and swollen lips and couldn’t help but smile. David’s phone rang, calling him to set. He motioned to Michael, indicating that he was supposed to come too.  
When they got to the set, Michael couldn’t help but giggle as David tried to explain away his messy hair and red, swollen lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They were staying at the same hotel in different rooms on different floors. Michael quietly made his way to David’s door and took a deep breath before knocking. He waited for a long moment, and considered that maybe David wasn’t in his room. The door opened, revealing a red cheeked and bathrobe clad David.  
“Do you have a few moments to talk about um, earlier?” He asked quietly.   
David stepped aside and motioned to the small lounge of his suite. Michael made his way inside and sat in one of the chairs, making himself comfortable. David sat across from him, mirroring the way that they had been sitting earlier in the day. They sat in silence for a moment before Michael broke the silence.   
“I wanted to apologise for earlier, I crossed a line.” He said, hanging his head and avoiding making eye contact.   
David chuckled slightly and let out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding. “Don’t worry, I would have left if I was uncomfortable.” His eyes focused more intently on the welshman. “Actually, I was expecting a bit of a different call from you this evening.”  
“You were?” Michael asked, dumbfounded.   
“Aye,” David said standing and walking over to the drink cart. He poured two glasses of scotch, handing one over to Michael before sitting down. “I was hoping for it, actually.”  
“Really?” Michael asked, trying to hide his surprise as he sipped his scotch.   
“Yes, in fact, I was already imagining it,” David said, moving slightly to allow his bathrobe to fall open.   
Michael’s eyes snapped to the strip of bare thigh that was being presented to him and he smirked. “I guess I wouldn’t mind indulging your fantasy.”  
Michael downed the rest of his scotch and moved over to the couch where David was sitting.   
David quickly downed the rest of his scotch as well and turned his attention to the man sitting next to him. He stood and grabbed the back of the other man’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss.   
Michael chuckled in the back of his throat and pushed back into the kiss. He broke from the kiss and looked at David. His eyes darkened slightly and he stood, facing David. He carefully knelt on the couch, on David’s lap, effectively pinning the smaller man down. He rested a hand at the back of the Scotsman's neck, and pulled forward, trapping David in an intense kiss that had him breathless and blushing in seconds.   
They broke the kiss and Michael stared down into David’s eyes and watched as he tried to even out his breathing.  
“Good?” Michael said, breaking the silence, and asking multiple questions in one.  
“Yes, very good, bed?” David asked, looking to the large king size bed in the other part of the room.  
“Not yet,” Michael said, pulling David back into a kiss. His free hand found the sash of his robe and untied it, pulling the loose fabric open. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at David’s now exposed chest. He rested his hands on David’s shoulders, just inside of the robe, then ran his hands down the smaller man’s arms, removing what he had now deemed the pesky robe. He leaned in and kissed at David’s jaw before making his way down David’s neck and stopping to lightly nip where his neck met his collar.   
David whined quietly in protest and looked pointedly at Michael.   
“Yes, dear?” Michael whispered, causing chills to trace David’s spine.   
“Can we please move to the bed?” David asked, looking up through his eyelashes at the older man.   
Michael didn’t respond, but instead bent further and nipped at one of David’s nipples, making the younger man yelp in surprise. He went back to kissing David and grinned slightly when he felt him moving his hips in the hopes of finding something to rut against. Michael quickly and very carefully moved his leg from the outside of David’s hips and planted it between David’s thighs. David immediately began rutting against Michaels thigh. He reached up and grabbed at Michael’s shirt, trying to pull him closer.   
Michael broke the kiss again and looked down at the needy man. “Bed. Now.” His tone left no room for arguing, not that David would have.   
He carefully stood and watched as David dropped his robe and quickly made his way to the bed.   
“Eager, are we?” He said calmly as he followed his fellow actor and unbuttoned his shirt.   
“Maybe,” David said, paying more attention to what Michael was doing with his hands than what he was saying.   
“Well, Mr. Eager, do you have lubricant that we could use?” Michael asked, continuing his slow path to the bed while he undid his belt.   
“I have some KY in the nightstand,” David said, pointing.  
“That will do for tonight, but if this is going to continue, we’re going to have to buy better lube,” Michael said, dropping his pants as he reached the edge of the bed.   
Both men were now in just their boxers. Michael reached into the drawer and found the small bottle and tossed it onto the bed next to David. He climbed onto the bed and over to the other man, licking his lips hungrily as he looked David up and down. He grabbed at David’s underwear and yanked quickly, fully exposing David. The Scotsman’s cock bounced upward, landing on his stomach. Michael licked his lips and grabbed the smaller man’s hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed.   
David yelped quietly as his cock throbbed, enjoying the show of strength more than he realised he would.  
Michael couldn’t leave him alone for long, and quickly had David’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head and making him arch his back. Michael didn’t give him this satisfaction for long and released David’s now damp cock.  
Michael grabbed the lube and squirted a bit onto one hand. “Get onto your knees and elbows,” He commanded, not leaving any room in his voice for argument.   
David did as he was told and was rewarded with a small pat on his ass.   
Michael gently pressed a finger into David's ass, and stroked his cock at the same time.   
David moaned deeply and rocked forward into Michael’s loose hand.  
Michael worked efficiently, finding David’s prostate and rubbing it firmly. He soon had two fingers inside of the smaller man as he continued to work him open.   
“Fuck me already,” David hissed, desparate for more stimulation.  
“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Michael quipped as he removed his fingers. He coated himself in lube and carefully pressed against David’s ass.   
“Please,” David begged, pushing back against Michael.   
Michael stepped back slightly. “Have you done this before?”   
“What? Just fuck me, please.” David begged in response.   
“Not until you answer my question.” Michael said sternly.  
“Yes, but it’s been a while.” David finally answered, realising that he wasn’t going to get his way.   
“That’s what I thought. You’re going to ride me first.” Michael said, laying down.   
“Why?”  
“You can control it better and won’t get hurt. After you’re warmed up we can change positions.”  
Michael helped David get lined up and resisted the urge to rut upwards against David’s tight ass.   
David eased himself down onto Michael’s cock and groaned as he felt himself being penetrated. He stopped for a second to let himself adjust before pushing further down. He moaned dirtily when he felt that Michael’s cock was fully in his ass.   
Michael thrust up gently, causing David to moan and fall forward, landing chest to chest with Michael. Michael kissed him, carefully moving his hips. They stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying a deep kiss and the gentle stimulation.   
“Michael, please, I need more,” David said, trying to push more onto Michael’s cock.   
Michael quickly rolled them and maneuvered David’s legs onto his shoulders. He pushed in a little bit further before pulling nearly all the way out. A small glint formed in his eye as he snapped his hips forward and moaned in time with David. He started a fast and rough pace, making sure to just brush David’s prostate as often as he could.  
David was turning to mush beneath him, a puddle of moans and praise. His cock rubbed against his stomach, leaking a trail of precum when it moved.   
Michael grabbed David’s dick and stroked it firmly in time with his thrusts.  
David’s eyes grew wide and his mumbling grew more frantic until, after a few more pointed thrusts on Michael’s end, he came, coating his stomach and Michael’s hand.   
Michael came quickly after, seeing David fall apart under him had done him in.  
Michael grabbed a towel from the ensuite bathroom and wiped the both of them off before laying down next to David.   
“You still with me?” The welshman asked.  
“Yes,” David managed.  
“Think we should do that again sometime?”   
“We’ll see how my ass feels in the morning.   
They both laughed for a minute then lay in silence.   
Suddenly David’s cell phone rang across the room.  
“That’ll be my wife,” he said standing and crossing the room.  
\---  
Michael’s eyes widened. Fuck. David was married. Fuck. He was a homewrecker. He made David cheat.   
Michael looked across the room and saw David happily facetiming with someone, with the screen pointed toward him. David had just cheated on his wife with him and now he was in the background and it was a mess. What was he going to do? He had just ruined a marriage.   
\---  
David answered the call cheerfully.  
“Looks like someone’s had an eventful night,” Georgia joked, taking in her husband’s tousled hair.   
“Hush, he’ll hear you,” David chastised.  
“ ‘He?’ Oh, someone has had an eventful night,” she teased.   
“Be nice, you know I’m flexible.”  
“Yes, but it’s a rarity. You may want to check on your guest, it looks like he’s a bit spooked,” Georgia warned.   
“Ok, love you,” David said, ending the call  
\--  
“Are you okay?” David asked, turning to Michael.  
“I forgot you’re married. And you’re married to a woman. I’m a homewrecker.” Michael said, beside himself.  
“No you aren’t. I am married, but that’s not important.”  
“I’d say it’s pretty important,” Michael said, sitting up.   
“We’re polyamourous, we can date or sleep with whoever else we want, as long as we communicate about it.” David explained to the other man. “In fact, she congratulated me.”  
“She didn’t.” Michael said, a bit flabbergasted.   
“She did.” David said with a crooked smile.   
The two sat in silence while Michael thought about what that could mean.   
“She didn’t mind that you were with me?” Michael asked.  
“She knew I was with a man, I don’t think she knew it was you.” David said, studying the pattern of the carpet. “She doesn’t typically beg for the details.”  
“Ah, okay.” Michael said, bunching and unbunching the blankets around him.   
“That doesn’t mean that I can’t have ongoing relationships with other people than her either.” David said.  
Michael visibly relaxed. “I didn’t want this to just be a one time fling. I’d like to continue our… excursions. I don’t mind if it’s strictly behind closed doors though.”   
“That sounds like a great deal of fun.” David said, smiling at the welshman. “Would you like to stay the night?”   
Michael looked him in the eye and smiled playfully, “That sounds like a great deal of fun.”


End file.
